


Karasuno's School Idol Group

by Chiister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Live!, M/M, aqours are also mentioned but muse is main here, i love aqours and i'm sorry for not making them dominant here, there are some hints to shipping but you gotta look close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiister/pseuds/Chiister
Summary: You know about Love Live!, yeah? Now imagine that taking over Tanaka and Nishinoya as Haikyuu!! has taken over you.





	

To Chikara, it was fair game. He had the clubroom to himself, so he could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to jack off into Noya’s locker, he’d do that… it was gross and he didn’t want to, so he didn’t. Singing, for Chikara, wasn’t really a personal thing. It was mainly out of politeness that he didn’t ignore the occupants of the area to drift off into his own world. As said before, he was alone. By that, if he were to be so rudely interrupted, he could continue to sing all he wanted. If he was feeling courteous, he’d soften it into a hum. “Sincerity is what links us together. We may be serious, but we're still inexperienced-“

And breaking the social etiquette with the slam of the clubroom door came Noya. “Yo, I know that song! Hey, Chikara!”

Chikara let out a “Hey…” before angrily flattening his lips against each other.

It would be until the count of ten before Chikara deemed it would be safe to walk out and head to the gymnasium for practice, but Nishinoya, and eventually Tanaka, told him to wait up.

It wasn’t as if Chikara was specifically trying to keep any common interests he had with the other two wrapped up before they could run what little interests Chikara had into the ground and completely ruin everything that kept him sane, but that was also exactly what Chikara was doing. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that Noya and Tanaka liked two things that weren’t always volleyball: girls and cartoons. It turns out Love Live! happened to be both of those things.

“Tanaka, Chikara was singing Love Live!”

“No way, really?? Dude, Chikara, what’s your favorite song?? Who’s your favorite girl??”

Chikara eyed Tanaka’s high-kneed gallop. He took up so much of the walkway to the point where Narita and Kinoshita had to slow and single-file to get by him, all while Tanaka was being oblivious and talking about virtual beings.

While Chikara greeted Narita and Kinoshita in passing, Noya took the opportunity to exclaim “My favorite girl is Hanayo! She’s super cute and her voice is adorable. Don’t you guys think so?”

“Totally, but I really like Umi. She’s so cool! I’d let her step on my face any day. She’s so sensible,” Tanaka chimed in.

“If she’s as sensible as you claim, she’d use words and not violence unless the situation was dire,” Chikara muttered under his breath. “Sorry, but I prefer You. She’s got a healthy sense of adventure but is also caring when needed. From Sunshine?”

“Ah, yeah! I’m watching that series now. I finally got around to it after the update for the game came,” Noya boasted as they walked through the gym doors.

Honestly, Chikara didn’t understand how the conversation dragged on and on. It seemed like it was supposed to be as simple as exchanging favorite “thises” and “thats,” but it continued well past the jog, the stretches, and was creeping into their first practice activity. Head-canons, favorite fan artists, character groupings, and more were all the subject of debate. Now, it was which guy would be which character.

“Let’s say we were gonna form our own Love Live! group… who would be who? Suga would obviously be Kotori, am I right?” The slap of balls against sweaty skin.

Heavy breathing. “No way, I bet he’s a…. a Hanayo?”

This time, Chikara couldn’t help but smack them onto the right track. “Nozomi. He’s Nozomi!” When the other two hummed in disagreement, Chikara continued. “He handed Asahi’s ass back to him on a silver platter last night! Weren’t you two in the middle of the towel-whip fight?”

“Yeah, but we were kinda in our own war with who could slap the fuck outta four-eyes,” Tanaka admitted. “though I see your point. But if Suga was our Nozomi, would Daichi be our Eli?”

Noya gasped. “You did not just question that. Eli IS their Daichi. She’s so strong and beautiful, just like our Daichi is strong and muscle-y!”

“Daichi can be beautiful like Eli too, not just muscle-y,” Suga chimed in, as he came over to collect a stray ball. “What’re you guys talking about?”

Before Chikara could give a normal, non-crazy response, Noya butted in with “We’re forming a school idol group, and you’re in it! You’re Nozomi!”

Suga’s thick, stubby eyebrows pinched inward. “I’m who now?”

“Nozomi is a character from a cartoon,” Chikara elaborated. “Your personality matches up pretty closely to hers, so they’ve pegged you as her.”

“Ah, so that’s it. Though, isn’t there a slight problem? Don’t idol groups sing? Tanaka, Noya, you two aren’t the best singers on the planet.” Out of the corner of his eye, Suga could see Asahi getting restless about not having someone to pass with anymore, but unable to mention it without him thinking he’d come across as rude.

“That’s okay, we’ll work together as a group to get better!” Nishinoya cheered as Tanaka moved in for a high-five.

“And then Suga can threaten to grope us if we do things wrong or don’t practice,” Tanaka added.

“That’s sexual assault, actually.” Suga shifted his weight all onto one leg and hip.

Tanaka laughed. “No, come on! It’ll be fun! I’m being obnoxious and then you say..?” He began coaxing an answer from Suga with his hands.

Suga’s hand tumbled around uselessly until what he was really thinking spilled out. “…That’s sexual assault..? I don’t want to touch your guys’ dicks anyway.”

“Thank God you have common sense,” Chikara complimented Suga. Grateful, Suga spared Ennoshita a weary but amused glance, then headed back toward the lost Asahi.

Tanaka eyed Chikara up and down, his thumb running along his pimply chin as the little gears in his brain began to shift. “You’re Umi.”

“What?? I don’t like her!” Even Chikara’s fingers were visibly cringing. He let the volleyball he was holding slip to the ground. “She’s so boring!”

“Yeah, well, she’s a lot like you.” Noya guffawed as Tanaka scrambled to bark the words that would most definitely defend his waifu’s honor.

“Then you two are Rin and Honoka, arguably the most annoying of the bunch!” Chikara spluttered, face red. He spun on his heel to reset his composure by choking on his water and dying. Never would he have expected to get so worked up about a silly cartoon.

“They’re not that annoying, Chikara! You’re just closed-minded,” Noya sing-songed. Not willing to pursue, he picked back up the practice drill with Tanaka, likely continuing the peaceful tone of the conversation earlier.

After a few minutes, Chikara stalked back to join in on practice yet again. He was greeted by Tanaka and Noya, who let him back into the passing group.

“We decided to stick with the year groups. That made Asahi Nico by default and me Kotori. Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima are Rin, Maki, and Hanayo,” Nishinoya revealed.

“Seems like a lazy convention to link them by year. You should’ve put more thought into it, like how Asahi is Hanayo without a doubt.”

“See? This is what I thought, but he’s so adamant about how Asahi ‘just can’t’ be Hanayo, and that Tsukishima has glasses like Hanayo did. It’s stupid, really,” Tanaka gushed.

“He can’t be Hanayo! I won’t allow it!” Nishinoya barked.

Chikara sighed. The whole event was becoming so extravagant that even practice was collapsing and moving in around them.

However, Daichi wasn’t curious like the others, but exasperated. “What the hell are you guys doing? Get back to practicing.”

“Daichi, hear me out!” Tanaka laid out his game plan to Daichi, from everything that had been discussed like the pretend volleyball idol group the three just made up to things that hadn’t been discussed, such as what practices would consist of and when they’d take place. Of course, Daichi disagreed with this nearly complete thought and told Tanaka they needed to get back to practice… Tanaka took it as a suggestion as everyone else was getting fired up from Tanaka’s school idol passion and wanted to try it out.

Daichi desperately turned to Suga for help, but Suga shrugged it off as Tanaka began conducting a little voice practice. Although Yamaguchi was eager in getting involved, Muse only had nine roles. Unfortunately, those roles were filled… even if Tsukshima-Hanayo and Daichi-Eli refused to sing. Defeated, Yamaguchi went to seek comfort from his upperclassmen, Narita and Kinoshita.

It really wasn’t a surprise that Hinata only sung as well as a screeching wheel of a car while Nishinoya’s scraggly voice completely smothered Asahi’s whispery notes, but the real shocker came when Kageyama’s passionate voice floated above everyone elses’. Even Suga, with his angelic voice, was shooting him a threatened look from behind all his double chins. When questioned, Kageyama just said it came naturally. It was seemingly effortless, just like his pinpoint accurate tosses.

Suga wasn’t the only threatened bird in the nest- Daichi was also worried about the state of his eardrums as he stood next to everyone but Suga and Kageyama. Tanaka was even encouraging the awful mistakes as if it wasn’t directly hurting his soul, and it pissed Daichi off to no end, but he refused to play the exact role that both Eli and Dia played. Daichi absolutely refused to let it play out in the way Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita wanted it. This was volleyball practice of which he ruled… but holy shit, Love Live! songs did not deserve to be treated with such disrespect.

Finally, the group was getting a move on to the dance. After this was all finished, the team could get back to doing something they were all good at: volleyball. No more earbleed-inducing singing, no nonsense, no Tanaka-Nishinoya dictatorship.

But what really set Daichi off was how horribly Suga danced. He felt betrayed, sickened, disgusted, that his closest friend was making a mockery of the dance Daichi was so in love with. Kageyama and Hinata didn’t know better in how to move their bodies in a pleasing-to-the-eye way, but Suga knew better and was deliberately butchering the dance.

“That’s enough,” Daichi bellowed. He clapped his hands as if he hadn’t just scared the shit out of everyone and immediately pulled their attention that way. “we’ll split into groups. Tanaka and I will lead the singing group while Suga will lead the dance group. We need to work on our weaknesses and build up all of our attributes evenly. Understood?”

Suga gave Daichi a smug punch to the arm as he passed by to lead the dance group. Yamaguchi, Narita, and Kinoshita were ushered into Suga’s care. Daichi was left rubbing his arm and mentally cursing what a Nozomi Suga was.

-

“I hope you’re happy,” Daichi snarled. The biggest concern of the moment was whether or not Daichi was going to dent his locker from all the slamming he was doing.

“Come on, it was a fun break from the usual drills we do! One day isn’t enough to mess with our muscle memory!” Suga slapped Daichi on the back. “Don’t make me grope you!”

“You said that was sexual assault,” Nishinoya accused, waving his shirt around like a flag.

“If I said it to anyone other than Daichi. He knows I’m joking.” To Daichi’s disapproving low rumble, Suga offered a half-hearted “It’s joke..?” before being shoved into a locker.

Hinata, on the other hand, was sparkling in amazement. “I had no idea you could sing, Kageyama! Sing me a song! Maybe you should even write one about volleyball! I’d like that a lot, in fact. It’s kinda funny because your face is so scary but your voice is so soothing-“ And Kageyama found the perfect point for Hinata’s rambles to convert to screams of terror.

“As messy and diverse as the team is, we can only be united through volleyball,” Asahi offered to the clubroom air. “That’s something we all love and are good at.”

“…You’re boring, Asahi. Have you got no sense of adventure in trying new things?” Noya complained.

“I thought there needed to be a moral for all of this madness!”

**Author's Note:**

> i stg i need to stop writing things in the middle of the night i have no idea what any of this means can someone analyze this please


End file.
